Just Plain Crazy
by Akiss
Summary: Generation of Miracles (leaders of a powerful gang in Japan) meet up with Akashi's cousin; Izaya. More chaos ensues in the city of Ikebukuro!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

**Not meant to be taken seriously!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and Durarara! is not mine and never would be. :(**

The Generation of Miracles, a name to be feared in all of the underworld Japan. They were a group of five talented young men who controlled the underworld activities with an iron fist. Though there were rumours that their success was related to a mysterious assassin. Also known as the Phantom Assassin.

OoO

A certain red-eyed information broker laughed as he spun around in his chair.

"Namie-chan!" Izaya giggled as he called out to his one and only secretary. The said woman rolled her eyes in response and ignored him.

"Namie-chan!" Izaya pouted. "I'm going out for a bit!~"

"And so?" Namie continued to type away, She sighed when her boss said nothing and turned around to face him. "What do you..."

Her sentence stopped midway, the stupid man had already left. A cute post-it note laid on the table:

_Namie-chan! How dare you ignore me! :( I'm going out to see my wonderful cousin so please do ALL of the work for me. In return, I'll pay you something special. ;)_

Namie didn't even bother doing the work. She didn't want the something "special."

OoO

"Why do I have to come along too?" Tanned with dark blue hair, Aomine complained loudly as he was squished in between Kise and Satsuki. In return, the pink haired girl smacked his head harshly. "Because Akashi-kun said so idiot!"

Akashi and his scary heterochromatic eyes asked (more like ordered) the Generation of Miracles to meet up. Everybody was scattered around Japan, doing their own work and did Akashi care? Nope! Akashi wanted to go on a damn car trip to see his cousin! Sometimes, Aomine doubted the captain's sanity.

"Daiki." Akashi reprimanded as though he could read Aomine's thoughts. Which he probably could.

Aomine shuddered. "Yeah, yeah... Mother"

Satsuki smacked him again.

OoO

An hour later of crazy Akashi's driving, Kise's nagging, Aomine's complaints, Murasakibara's munching, Midorima's sighs, Momoi's eagerness and Kuroko's silence, the insufferable group finally arrived at a restaurant called... Russian Sushi...

"This looks so cool~" Kise squealed. "I heard that the famous actor Hanejima Yuhei recommended this place!"

"Nobody cares idiot." Aomine mumbled as he tried to block his ears from Kise's voice.

"You're so mean Aomine-chi!"

Kise was of course ignored once again much to the blonde's chagrin. The large group of teens proceeded to enter the small restaurant.

"Kuroko-chi why does everyone bully me?!" Kise whined as glomped onto the poor Kuroko.

"Oi, Don't bother Tetsu!" Aomine yelled.

"Because you're an uncouth idiot." Midorima replied in between Aomine's yells.

"I just want to eat..." The purple haired giant mumbled as he gazed at the food.

"Quiet," Akashi's voice halted everyone. "Act more civilized for once."

Before anyone could respond a man clothed in a furry black coat waved them over from his table. "Ah, you're here Sei-chan!"

"Izaya." Akashi greeted. He led the now silent group to his table. "It's been awhile..."

**STOP!**

**Might update if feel like it. Might proofread if feel like it... Hope you enjoyed! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites!**

**WARNING! This is not meant to be taken seriously!**

"Sei-chan!" Izaya grinned ecstatically as he motioned over Akashi and quickly embraced the teen. "I haven't seen you in ages~"

Akashi sighed inwardly. Just because he expected Izaya to hug him didn't mean he had to like it. The redhead slowly pried the man's fingers off and stared calmly at him. His hetero-chromatic eyes ordered his cousin to sit down right now, this instant. Of course Izaya got the message right away, he'll have to be an idiot not too. However, knowing Izaya, the informant played innocent and tilted his head in question.

"Why are you staring at me Sei-chan?"

Behind Akashi, a certain green haired teen had to face-palm at the man's stupidity. Did he have a death wish or something?

Akashi stiffened at the obvious display of defiance. He had forgotten how troublesome his cousin acted.

"Did you miss me so much that you have to stare at me?" Izaya proceeded to poke Akashi and giggled slightly to himself. "Hmm?"

In the background, forgotten, Kise wondered how in the world were the two related. They were absolutely nothing alike!

Meanwhile Akashi immediately regained his composure (not that it was lost in the first place) and smiled politely instead.

"Of course." The redhead lied with confidence. "So why don't we sit down and catch up?"

Izaya nodded in agreement, he was satisfied with Akashi's answer. "Sei-chan's always so composed~" He muttered happily to himself.

Therefore, the rest of the team hesitantly shuffled into their seats. Since Izaya and Akashi were already seated across each other they had to organize among themselves.

Kise bit back a shriek of horror when he was suddenly pushed from behind. The blonde model fell forward and was forced to sit beside Izaya. Kise looked back to catch the culprit. Aomine's evil and manipulative grin immediately gave him away.

"Stupid Aomine-chi." Kise grumbled. He'll have to find a way to get back at the other teen!

It was really cramped and squished when everybody managed to take a seat. The only ones not bothered by the lack of space were Izaya and Akashi. Since Kise refused to touch the scary Izaya, the informant had plenty of space. And it goes without saying, of course Akashi had enough room to sit.

Silence soon reigned over the awkward group. Izaya and Akashi didn't help with the situation at all and seemed to be perfectly content on ignoring each other.

"I'm hungry." Murasakibara suddenly whined. "And I want food."

"Is that all you can think of?" Midorima who sat beside the purple haired giant clutched his lucky item (an evil demon bunny stuffy) angrily. "Learn how to read the atmosphere!"

Kise who had long forgotten his unfortunate predicament smiled widely. "Midorima-chi you're no better yourself!" The blonde teased in a laughing manner.

Midorima spluttered in protest. "What do you mean?!"

"I mean after all remember when you..."

And thus began the ruckus known as the generation of miracles. Izaya stared at the carefree group. These were the leaders of the most feared gang in all Japan? How fascinating...

"You brought friends huh?" A large man with a Russian accent came up to Izaya. He looked down at the rainbow haired teens.

"Ah yes!" The informant replied. He quickly shook out of his thoughts and pointed towards Akashi. "That's my cousin, Sei-chan~"

Akashi smiled politely before he resumed his task of staring out the window. It was as if the redhead found everyone below him.

"He's just shy," Izaya pouted. "Anyways, beside Sei-chan is At-chan. He's kinda like a kid!"

"I'm hungry." Murasakibara repeated his earlier statement whilst ignoring Izaya's introduction. He stared at the Russian man. "Do you have food?"

Midorima resisted the urge to elbow the oblivious giant beside him. Did he not pay attention to his lecture on etiquette?

Thankfully the man didn't seem offended at all. In fact he even chuckled kindheartedly. "Soon. The sushi would be here soon."

Murasakibara nodded seriously in response. "Thank you."

"Ummm..." Izaya coughed. "The four-eyed right there is Shin-chan. He's a bit of tsundere."

"I am not." Midorima fixed his glasses in embarrassment. Why did everyone have to call him a tsundere? "And do not call me Shin-chan. It's improper."

"See?! Classic tsundere right there!"" The informant cackled at Midorima. He suddenly sobered up so rapidly that Momoi had to wonder if he was bipolar. That would certainly explain his eccentric actions. "And that's Sa-chan. She acts and looks normal but she's actually suuuuuper weird!"

Wait, what? Momoi stared at the man incredulously. Did he just say she was weird? Momoi Satsuki was not weird! She was just a bit... Well... Obsessive and possessive...

"In front of her is Tet-chan." Izaya continued on in a flippant manner. "He has a very weak presence so watch out~"

If Kuroko was surprised he didn't show it. "Nice to meet you."

"Um, yeah. Beside him are the two idiots Dai-chan and Ryo-chan." Izaya finally finished up introducing everyone. He gestured grandly to the large man. "Oh, and everyone this is Simon!"

"How the hell do you know us so well?!" Aomine didn't even bother greeting Simon. He was in fact to mad at Izaya for calling him an idiot. "What are you? Some kind a creep? A stalker? Huh? Huh?"

"No, no." Izaya lifted up his hands in defense. "I'm just an information broker. It's my job so no hard feelings, ok?"

"YOU!" Aomine shouted. He was so overwhelmed with fury that he stood up and pulled back his fist in order to punch Akashi's douchebag of a cousin.

"Ahomine stop." Kuroko grabbed his arm in order to stop his punch. "Don't act like an idiot."

"Hah?" Aomine retorted. "I'm not an idi-"

"Daiki." Akashi scolded exasperately. "Just stop. This is an restaurant."

On cue Simon nodded in agreement. "Fighting is bad."

"Ah damn." Aomine muttered. He had completely forgotten about the scary captain and tough looking man. The ganguro plopped back down in his seat. He crossed his arms and had a sudden admiration for his nails. "Whatever."

"It's alright." Simon reassured the frustrated teen, he wished no harm to Aomine. The extremely tall man then heaved a sigh as he glanced up at the time. It was time to go so he waved enthusiastically and turned to leave. "I'll be back shortly with sushi."

As soon as the man left Akashi spoke up once more. "Izaya I would prefer if you do not provoke my teammates." It bothered him greatly that his cousin would so obviously try and make fun of the group. "Why did you ask for a meeting with me?"

Izaya clasped his hands together in excitement and leaned forward. His ruby red eyes glinted as if he was planning something great. "Well you see... I have a huge favour to ask-"

"IZAAAYYYAAA!" A wooden table came crashing down and interrupted the informant. Chopsticks flew around, almost poking out a couple of eyes, and the table the group were sitting at flipped over at the other table's weight.

"What was that?" Momoi shrieked. The rest appeared just as startled and a bit panicked.

Izaya in his turn looked greatly displeased yet he still snickered. "A beast named Shizu-chan~"

**A/N**

**Gosh I rambled so much in this chapter! (-O-)**

**By the way... Is Simon even Russian? :/**

**Also, do you read using a phone or do you use a computer? Just curious~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Yay! I'm back!**

**By the way, I love Shizaya but I just can't write romance so... You'll probably only get bits of fanservice here and there... Sorry!**

**IzayaShizuoFan: Thanks for replying... You were the only one who did!**

**WARNING! Not meant to be taken seriously~~**

"Shizuo." Tom scratched his nape nervously as he called out to the blond bodyguard. The two were planning to have a nice and peaceful lunch at Russian Sushi and Tom immediately regretted the choice of the restaurant. Shizuo had yet to notice a certain Izaya sitting in a corner and the brown haired man hoped he wouldn't ever. "Shizuo!"

Said bodyguard ignored his old friend, his molten gold eyes were scrutinizing the place around him. All appeared mundane but his inner beast sensed that something was off... His extincts screamed at him, insisting he rampaged the room and turned everything upside down.

"I have a favour to ask..." There! It only took Shizuo a second to recognize the annoying flea's voice and his hands clenched angrily, his cigarette squished in the process. Eyes scouring for the source of the voice, the blond immediately found the black haired man. Yes, he was surrounded by a bunch of rainbow haired teens (whom he was probably manipulating) and yes, they might be perfectly harmless but no, Shizuo didn't care.

"IZZZZAAAYA!" He reached for the closest wooden table (while mentally apologizing to the innocent civilians) and aimed for the informants head. "What are you doing in Ikebukuro you stupid flea?!"

The pink haired girl shrieked when the table crashed down upon them and bystanders merely stared in shock. Nobody even dared to move before Simon reappeared from the back.

"Violence is no good." The Russian man scolded, his thick and bushy eyebrows were furrowed in impatience.

Though before anyone could really do anything, Izaya rushed out of his seat, flashed a smirk in Shizuo's direction and hurried away. The large group of teens fumbled after him.

"How troublesome..." A red head muttered to himself as he led his friends away. Grumbles of agreement could be heard from the rest.

Shizuo growled in annoyance and mumbled a quick, "Sorry," to Tom before he started to chase after the escapees.

"I'll clean up the mess..." Tom sighed in reluctance as he stopped Simon in his tracks. "Please continue to do whatever you were previously doing..."

**Meanwhile with Izaya and the GOM**

"The hell?" Aomine yelled at Izaya. When 'Shizu-chan' flung the table at them the informant had told them to run for their lives. "Why is that man, who by the way is dressed like a bartender, after you?!"

Behind the running group was Shizuo in all his glory. The blond had long decided that the teens were voluntarily obeying the flea's orders and there was nothing he could do about it. He ripped out another sign post from the cement and threw it as hard as he could to the group.

"I'll tell you later~" Izaya grinned as he bent forward to dodge the incoming threat. However, he didn't need to, for Murasakibara stood firmly on the ground with an angered and troubled grimace. The giant halted the pole using his bare hands and launched it back.

"So frustrating..." He whined to himself. "I want sushi..."

The pole whirled through the air, barely grazing a few witnesses and fell harshly beside Shizuo.

"Did you see that?"

"He's as strong as the Heiwajima Shizuo!"

"Yes! I got a picture!"

"I wonder who he is..."

Shizuo spat on the ground, it was the noises of such ignorant people that made him more pissed than the usual and the bodyguard ran even faster to catch up. "I am the strongest..."

"My, my~" Izaya hummed as he skidded around a fast corner. "We better be quick, At-chan made Shizu-chan mad!"

"Izaya." Akashi spoke up, he sensed Kuroko and Momoi were starting to lag behind. Aomine and Kise did their best to help them out but Shizuo was just a tad too tasking. "Let's split up."

"Since Izaya's the main target the rest of you could leave. I, however," Akashi curled his lips in revulsion as he paused to add an effect, "Would stay with my cousin. We'll meet again later."

"Alright..."

And so the teens slowly dispersed into the bustling crowd and left the two cousins behind.

**Later with Izaya and Akashi**

"Shinra!" Izaya singsonged as he slammed open the door to the underground doctor's home. "You here?"

"Hai, hai." Shinra popped his head out to view his new guests. "Oh! Orihara-san."

The doctor smiled amicably and gestured them in. "Do you need any-"

The man suddenly gasped **DRAMA**tically when he realized the menacing red head behind Izaya was actually... "Akashi-san! Long time no see!"

Shinra prevented himself from cringing underneath Akashi's death glare. It was obvious the red head had not forgotten their last encounter.

"You know my adorable cousin?" Izaya swung a relaxed arm around the shoulders of his shorter relative, oblivious to the rising tension.

"We met once..." Shinra flopped down on his black sofa in order to find some comfort in the soft cushions. He then compared the two. "Akashi-san is your cousin? I don't really see the similarities..."

"Details, details," Izaya swatted his hand amusingly. "Anyways, Akashi's frien-"

"My teammates would be joining us soon." The red head interrupted and paid no regard to Izaya's fake pout. "Shizuo would probably be here soon too. You wouldn't mind do you?"

Shinra gulped nervously and chuckled in reply. "Sure, sure."

Just in time, Shinra's door was knocked down with a single kick and Heiwajima Shizuo casually stepped through the door's debris.

"Is the flea here?" The blond man grunted. He brushed past Shinra negative protests and almost smacked right into the said informant.

"Hi there~" Izaya poked at Shizuo's chest roughly, he was only inches away from the man and could feel his heavy breathing on his face. In fact, he was even close enough to inspect one lonely eyelash stranded on the blond's cheek. "You happy to see me Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo prepared himself to smash his forehead into Izaya's before he felt his arm being pulled back in a gripping hold.

"Shizuo."

"Hah?" Shizuo twisted around to punch the intrusive person. However, before his fist could connect to the face, he halted. It was a teenager... "What do you want?"

"I absolute despise Izaya." Akashi refused to back away from Shizuo's large fist. "Unfortunately, I need him. Could you kill him later?"

"What do you need him for?" The blond lowered his fist slightly although not all the way. He was skeptic but continued to listen to the teen's reasoning.

"He owes me a favour." Akashi started, whilst never dropping his intense gaze. "We would discuss the matter when the others get here."

"Tch." Shizuo didn't like the dark and arrogant aura the teen gave off, it rubbed him the wrong way. He was curious though, enough to drop his act and accept his situation for the moment. "By others you mean your rainbow haired friends right?"

When the red head nodded Shizuo fully retreated, purposely turned a blind eye to Izaya standing in the corner and sank into a comfy couch.

"What's your name kid?"

"Akashi Seijurou."

Shizuo rose an inquisitive eyebrow, there were a myriad of rumours surrounding that name; Akashi Seijurou and the supposedly powerful Generation of Miracles. Was the teen lying, faking or was he telling the truth?

The sound of a flea muffling his giggles snapped Shizuo out of his reverie and the blond was now doing his best to not send Izaya into the deepest pits of hell.

Out of the bodyguard's sight, Izaya stood in a corner, contemplating on what exactly was his cousin's intention. It wasn't like Izaya actually owed him a favour or anything similar... Nevertheless, the informant was hooked and yearned to know what his scrupulous cousin was planning...

Meanwhile, Shinra awkwardly coughed in the newfound silence and nudged up his glasses with the point of his middle finger.

"While we wait..." The doctor's glasses glinted ominously in the static light. "How about I entertain you all and tell the story of how Akashi-san and I encountered!"

**A/N**

**And done! Gosh, I just love being able to write whatever I want and not have to plan~**

**And thumbs up to those who got the DRAMAtical Murder reference! (Even though I never watched it before XD)**


End file.
